Rebirth of the Fallen Warrior
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [DISCONTINUED for now!] What happens when Link disappears and it's up to his son, Raven, to save Hyrule from Drake? Read to find out.


Ugh.. This story.. ahem series is SO long. As is the first chapter. Goddess Din, help me.

Anyway, disclaimer.

I do not own Zelda, however, I DO own Raven, and Minna.. and well as the plot and name of the fic. That good enough for you?

Disclaimer 2: Raven IS my character. When I wrote this story a year ago, I hadn't read the OoA manga. That and Raven (my Raven) used to be a girl, believe it or not. SO f- off.

Disclaimer 3: No, Minna is NOT a mary-sue; she is not perfect. If you don't like original characters in fanfiction, then go somewhere else, or leave the Zelda section.

THIS IS NOT TO BE COPIED! YA HEAR ME?!

That's said, on with the fic.

It was a dark night as an infant's cry ripped though the air. The midwife took the infant and put it into the waiting arms of the mother and said excitedly, "It's a boy." The mother, the Queen of Hyrule named Minna, held her son in her arms. She turned to her husband, Link, and said in a weak, yet excited voice, "We'll name him Raven."

"You sure? You're not going to name him after me?" he asked, taking his son in his arms. "Well, your name'll be his middle name; Look, Link, he's got your eyes."

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Raven was sitting in the courtyard, admiring the roses. He sat on the fountain, water gentley squirting out of the angel's mouth. He sighed. He turned seven without his mother. His father was watching him from the doorway. Link walked quietly behind his son and sat down, placing his arm around his shoulders. "You've been moping around doing nothing. That's not the princely thing to do." There was no reply with words, but with actions. Raven leaned against his father, crying. "Hey, Raven, it's all right. I know she said she'd come back from the battle, but maybe she's missing in action. She still might come back. Now, come inside, it's getting chilly." They got up and went inside.

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Raven was fifteen years old at this time. His father had gone missing when he was twelve. His aunt raised him instead. His golden blond hair pulled back into a ponytail with a silk string, his face calm, but was also series. He stood at about 5'4", and was garbed as a prince. His cerulean blue looked out the window, away from his studies. He was longing for fresh air when he felt Mr. Hekrete's belt hit him lightly on his back. "Your highness, I'm sorry to interrupt your daydream, but I need you to answer the question." Raven's eyes looked towards the floor. "Sorry. What was the question, Mr. Hekrete?" The teacher pointed to the board, which read: 'How do you say yes in Hylian?'

Raven thought for a moment and said then, "The Hylian word for yes is poviue," Raven said as loud as his soft-spoken voice would allow. "That is correct. Turn now to page 113 in your Hylian textbooks, class, and do the excercises."

When class was over, he snuck into a wing of the castle where he wasn't allowed. Fumbling with the key to the door, he unlocked it, and stepped inside, closing the door. Retracting the key to his pocket, he looked around and saw the Blade of Evil's Bane in its pedastal. Among that was a glowing triangular object: The Triforce, combined in all its glory. He stepped closer and was about to touch it when Zelda came into the room and took his arm to pull him away from it.

"You know you're not supposed to be here!" she seethed, taking his arm and pulling him out the door. "You know better! You know not to go near it! What is wrong with you?!" Raven's hand turned into a fist and tears formed into his eyes. "I want my mother and my father back! The Triforce can grant any wish! I want them back, Aunt Zelda, BRING THEM BACK!" He screamed, running away and out of the castle. Zelda stood there, dumbfounded at what he said. "So he's not selfish," she said, tears forming. "I miss them too, Raven. And you have no clue how much."

He was roaming around Kakariko, his safe haven, next to the only other place, which was his room. 'She doesn't understand that the Triforce could help me. Damn her," he though, hugging his knees to his chest in the graveyard.

"Raven... Raven... it's me, Raven.. your.." Raven jolted from his bed, sweating from the nightmare. He laid his head back onto his sodden pillow and tried to remember what the voice said. "Raven... Raven... it's me, Raven... your father."

Raven nearly had a heart attack. "Dad? Is that.. you?" Raven asked into the dark room.

Dark Minna: That was NOT long.

... It looked long on the paper. And that was killing me.. to type. So much detail. looks at draft O.O I have more to type!

Dark Minna: .. What, you never follow the paper for the disclaimer?

.. What do you think?

Dark Minna: I'll take that as a no. takes draft 'Character Briefing'? Is that apart of Chapter One, also?

nods

Dark Minna: .. Crap.

.. Anyway, the ORIGINAL author's notes!

Author's Notes: Cliffy! Wow.. this story pushes my writing (and typing) skills to the limits! So dramatic am I. Poor Raven. Well.. uh.. I guess this is the END of Chapter One.. which is extremely long, as it's not over until after the briefing faints. Also, because Raven is Hylian,let me explain:

Since Raven knows English, as he grows up, he learns Hylian, which is technically his native tongue, so expect a lot of Hylian words and phrases. Thanks!

-- Minna Kinotome

10-28-04 (original date this draft was written)


End file.
